webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms
Rooms is the 6th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 32nd episode overall. Synopsis The Bears switch bedrooms to see each other's living areas. Plot The episode begins with Ice Bear residing in his fridge, reading from a magazine. Panda is taking a shower, with Grizzly waiting outside and asks Panda when he will be done. In the bathroom, Panda then starts blow drying his fur, until the power goes off. Ice Bear realizes that the fridge has stopped working. The power goes back on, but the fridge won't work. Panda convinces him that he can sleep in Panda's air-conditioned room, and Panda sleep in the fridge. Grizzly, saying that Panda can't handle small spaces, says that he can sleep in the fridge, and Panda can sleep in Grizzly's room. They agree with the plan, and settle into the rooms. In Panda's room, Ice Bear checks out the A/C, finding that it isn't as cold as he'd like it to be. He then lies in bed, knocking the blanket, pillow and stuffed animals onto the floor. This does little to make him comfortable, and he begins tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Meanwhile, Panda pushes open the door to Grizzly's room, with some difficulty on account of the mess that was apparently blocking it. Revolted by the mess he's supposed to sleep in, Panda makes his way to Grizzly's bed, taking care not to touch any of the garbage lying on the floor. He eventually leaps into bed, winding up covered in Grizzly's loose fur and a used bandage on his nose. Grizzly similarly has trouble getting comfortable in the cramped fridge Ice Bear usually sleeps in. He tries several sleeping positions, none of which seem to work. Ice Bear is shown to have resorted to moving Panda's bed right next to the A/C and is resting his head on it, still not comfortable. When the A/C shorts out, he smacks it, which cause it to fall apart. He decides to use the laptop in the room to look up ways to make the room cold on the internet. During this search, he notices a USB drive filled with Panda's private files. Curious, Ice Bear looks around to see if he's being watched, and opens the drive with the password Panda carelessly carved into his desk. The drive turns out to be filled with videos, gifs, and pictures of Panda in memes, much to Ice Bear's amusement. Meanwhile, Panda is cleaning up the mess in Grizzly's room, throwing all the garbage in the closet. He stumbles across a DVD marked "Crowbar Jones: The Reckoning," and decides to see what's on it. It turns out to be an amateur action movie Grizzly made, in which he plays the title role of Crowbar Jones. The character overview paints Jones as a skilled martial artist, a master of stealth, and claims that he once punched a guy into orbit. Panda chuckles, finding that the movie is so bad it's good. Grizzly meanwhile is still not comfortable in the fridge, though he finds some treasures in it. He bites into a glow-stick (initially mistaking it for a key lime popsicle), and waves it around a bit. He also finds a slice of thin-crust pizza he'd been looking for and eats it. While digging for more goodies, he tumbles out of the fridge, and sees a hatch he had never noticed before. He opens it, and looks in awe at the ladder that leads deep beneath the cave. Ice Bear, having become bored by the many folders of Panda's selfies, decides to open a folder marked "Brothers." He happily reminisces at the family photos he finds in it until he come across a sub-folder marked "2 Bros. Tuesday." Ice Bear finds that this folder contains pictures of Grizzly and Panda at a baseball game without him. Shocked and hurt that he'd never even been told about this outing, Ice Bear angrily decides to get answers. Panda is still watching Grizzly's action movie, and is up to a scene where Crowbar Jones has been trapped in a locked room surrounded by robot snakes (actually sock puppets with googly eyes). Panda is amused until Jones calls for the help of his sidekick Pando (also played by Grizzly). Panda notices this bumbling, whiny character is heavily based on him, only with his personality traits exaggerated. After scenes featuring Pando hurting himself with the sledge hammer he tries to use to break down a metal door and loudly bemoaning his internet girlfriend dumping him, it's clear that Panda is no longer amused. Grizzly is then shown to be climbing down the ladder he found in the hatch, using the glow-stick to light his way down into the darkness. As he's reaching the bottom he calls out to anyone who might be down there. He receives a Japanese reply from a mysterious female voice, and introduces himself. He then flips a light switch and tries asking why the voice is living underneath their cave. He's then stunned into silence as the lights reveal he's in a secret bathroom with a sink, a portrait of Ice Bear hung on the wall, and a toilet outfitted with advanced technology. Back in Grizzly's room, Panda has grown more offended after watching more of the film. After watching a scene in which Pando spends forty years in a bathroom. Panda takes the DVD with him as he storms to the fridge and down the hatch to confront Grizzly. He's momentarily dumbfounded by the secret bathroom and asks Grizzly where they are. Grizzly explains they are in the bathroom of tomorrow and shows Panda the features of the sophisticated toilet that spoke to him upon arrival. Grizzly bemoans the fact that he could have been using this bathroom during all the times Panda took long using the one upstairs. As Grizzly wonders why their youngest brother would keep such a secret (which prompts Panda to angrily ask him why a brother would hide something), the toilet greets Ice Bear, who arrives with the laptop and drive full of pictures. Confronting each other, the bears get into an argument over secrets and the invasion of privacy, which culminates in Grizzly accusing Panda of behaving like a big dingle. This is the last straw for Panda, who makes his way back up the ladder, unwilling to remain in the same room with "strangers." He's stopped by the closed hatch, and his attempts to open it again result in him breaking off the hatch's valve (prompting Grizzly to snidely remark "classic Pando"). Ice Bear climbs up after him and tries pounding the hatch open, only for the ladder to collapse under the weight of the two bears, cracking a water pipe in the process. They both fall on Grizzly, who then shoves them both off of him. They lie on the floor unwilling to look at or speak to each other. At this point the toilet initiates its self-cleaning mode, aggravating Grizzly even further. He gets up and begins stuffing entire rolls of toilet paper down the toilet, clogging it. Panda decides to start scratching the DVD while Ice Bear removes the USB drive from the laptop without ejecting it first and stomps on it. The toilet gives an error message about being unable to finish self-cleaning mode on account of the clog. There is a sudden burst of water from the toilet that knocks Grizzly into the wall. The force of the impact severely damages the wall and causes the broken pipe to burst. Panda sarcastically congratulates "Crowbar Jones" on his actions. The bears start to argue again only to stop shortly after realizing the pipe is quickly flooding the sealed bathroom. Seeing as they are likely to drown soon, the bears begin apologizing to each other. Grizzly explains that he intended to make Panda's character look cool at some point, but wasn't able to on time due to Grizzly's terrible writing skills. Panda forgives him, and goes on to assure Ice Bear that they bought tickets to the baseball game for the whole family, but were unable to find Ice Bear and give him his ticket. After hearing Panda's apology, Ice Bear replies that it was petty to get upset over the baseball game anyway. Grizzly then tells Ice Bear that it was alright not to tell them about his secret bathroom if he was shy about the fact, and that he understands his need for space. Ice Bear admits that not sharing his bathroom was wrong, and that he feels like he deserves to drown. As the bears take a few last breaths before the room is completely full of water, the toilet proclaims that it has failed in its duties, and bids Ice Bear good-bye. The toilet rockets towards the hatch and forces it open, causing the bears (and the laptop) to spill into the kitchen, alive and relatively well. The fridge begins running, again and the bears start to set things right. Ice Bear cleans the water off the kitchen floor as Panda blow dries the wet DVD. After inspecting the toilet for further damage, Grizzly asks if all is well between the three of them. His brothers assure him that it is, and they all turn in for the night. As Panda and Grizzly go back to their own beds, Ice Bear returns to the fridge with his toilet, which bids him one last goodbye for the night. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Locations * The Cave Objects * Fridge * Panda's Phone * Ice Bear's Toilet * The Bear's Laptop * Crowbar Jones CD Music * TBA Trivia * Grizzly reveals that Panda is claustrophobic. * The way the Bears swap rooms is them being pushed one rank up within their three bear hierarchy. (Grizzly gets pushed down and gets the youngest's fridge, Ice Bear is pushed up one and gets the middle's room, and Panda is pushed up one to get the eldest's room.) * Ice Bear has a secret large bathroom underneath his fridge. * This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 24, 2016, however it was delayed for unknown reasons. * When The Bears are fighting in Ice Bear's secret bathroom under the fridge, Grizz calls Panda a "dingle" back just because he called Grizz that in the episode "Viral Video". Cultural References * Ice Bear's toilet has Bluetooth built in. * The Bears' main search engine is Googs, a parody of the well-known search engine Google. Errors * When the three are being pushed closer and closer to the ceiling from the room filling with water, they start apologizing to each other. When Panda goes to apologize to Ice Bear, the tip of the water from Panda slightly slides off of the water itself every time Panda bobs up. * Despite the entire bottom of the fridge being layered in ice, Grizzly didn't appear to be cold at all. International Premieres * October 17, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Videos Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo - April 21, 2016 Secrets - We Bare Bears id:Rooms Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:R